Have Faith In Me
by Hatchi The Dog
Summary: Marceline and Bonniebel are starting college! Sadly they aren't going to the same college but agreed they will do everything and anything to make it work.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hi! This is the second fanfiction I have ever wrote. This one and the first one go together, I will be talking about the past book at points in this story so if you haven't read it I suggest you go give it a try. Hope you guys enjoy the book! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Marceline's point of view<strong>

School starts in less than a week and Bonnie and I decided to spend time with the group before school started. She held on to my hand as we walked up to Jake and Finn's front door. Before we could even think about knocking Finn burst through the door, "YEAH! ADVENTURES!" Finn yelled as he ran towards Ladies moms van. Everyone followed him, "About time you guys got here." Lady said as she walked up to Bonnie and I.

"Sorry," I started, "Took to long in the bathroom." I said giving Bonnie a playful nudge "Don't start with me Abadeer." Bonnie said as she let my hand go. I gave her a pouting face, she just smiled devilishly at me

"So where are we going, anyways?" Bonnie said folding her arms so I couldn't try to hold her hand.

"Well, it's going to be kind of adventure tonight." Jake started, "First bowling, than laser tag, than mini golf, then go carts. After all that we come back here and I got us tons of drinks and movies."

"By drinks he means beer." Lance said as he walked up to us. "I'm honestly surprised you're even going, Lance. Literally everything they said normally you wouldn't even think about going."

"Well do to the fact it's the last time we can all get to hang out in who knows how long. I thought it would be worth it." He said with a soft smile.

"AWWW our little Lancy boy does care!" Jake said as he pulled him into a hung which quickly turned into a group hug.

Lance quickly got away from everyone, "Can we please get this started? Sooner it starts sooner we can come back here." He said as he climbed into Ladies van.

As we got in it felt like someone was missing. "Wait where is Gumball?" I said as I put my arm around Bonnie as we sat in the back of the van.

"He said he would meet us there. Something about he's already there and we can just pick him up at the mall." Jake said as we made our way to the city.

* * *

><p>Tonight was maybe the most fun I've had in I'm not sure how long. Bonnie kicked ass at bowling even though she hates it. Finn and I did the best in laser tag, mostly me because well I'm me. Mini golf I'm not sure who won that we ended up playing around on the animals until someone asked us to leave. Than go carts Lady showed everyone that the stereotype of Asian women not being about to drive is the opposite of true.<p>

We of course when back to Ladies and we all sat down in our normal spots as we waited for Finn to put a movie on. Everyone had a beer or a fruity mixed drink well other than me. Bonnie and I had a 30 minute drive a head of us to go back home and so I stuck with a strawberry soda. Bonniebel promised she would only have one drink but one turned into two and so on. I don't blame her at all, Lady kind of kept having her try new things. After the 6th drink I told her no more, she kinda gave me a sad face but she didn't fight with me. She put her head on my shoulder as she had her arms wrapped around my arm. She ended up falling asleep there.

* * *

><p>I carried Bonnie from the car to into the house and put her down on the bed softly. She had passed out into the second movie at Finn and Jake's so after the movie I decided we should go.<p>

* * *

><p>The first day of school came faster than I thought it would. The alarm blared and I let out a soft groan as I turn over and put my arm around Bonnie. "Turn it off.." I grumble, I feel Bonnie start to raise out of bed and clicked the alarm off. I let out a soft sigh as I felt Bonnie get out of bed, "Noooo come back.." I said<p>

I felt Bonnie come over to my side of the bed and kiss me on the cheek, "You need to get up too, babe." She said but I pulled her back on to the bed. I hid my face behind her arm, "I don't wanna!"

She moved her arm and before I could say anything she pushed her lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss, she knew I wasn't going to get up until I got my good morning kiss. She pulled away and smiled at me, "Now get up Marcy."

I did as I was told and made my way to the kitchen, "I don't wanna go.." I said as I wrapped my arms around her as she stood at the stove. "You have to."

"It's gonna be weird with you not in the same school as me. Reminds me of how I use to move all th-" She quickly turned around in my arms and pulled me into another kiss. "Hush, we will see each other right after school! We can even go out to eat after!" She said as she gave me one last peck on the lips and walked over to the table and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Plus we will eat breakfast everyone morning, and I'm sure we will have to go to each others campuses between our classes."

"Bon its an hour drive if you do that." I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Well your worth it." She said as a light blush ran across her face. We've been for almost 2 years and she still blushed when she says extremely cheesy but cute things. _'I hope that never goes away.' _I thought to myself.

"You're the cutest thing ever I swear." I said smiling at her. She smiles back until her phone starts freaking out, "And now I have to go." She said with a soft sigh. She quickly gets up and runs to the room and comes out carrying her backpack in one hand and laptop in the other. She then runs out the door.

I let out a soft sigh as I stand up and start to clean the kitchen, lucky for me I don't go to class until 9. I set the last dish in the sink when I hear the door open, I look back at the door. "Did ya forget something Bon?" I said as she quickly made her way over to me. "Yes." She said calmly as she made her way to me and surprisingly grabbed my face and brought me into a sweet but soft kiss. "I love you, hope your day goes great." She said as she pulled away.

She again makes her way to the door, "I love you more, and hope you have fun." She blows me one more kiss before grabbing her car keys and walking out the door.

I couldn't help but smile as I went to the bedroom to start getting ready for me big day a head. I couldn't wait to hurry up and get it over with so I could come back to my amazing girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Hope you guys liked the filler. The real college stuff will start in the next chapter, but I felt like writing a chapter with lots and lots of cute moments. c: Anyways, guys! Hope you enjoyed it there will be more and the story will actually get moving very soon! Until next time :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonniebel's point of view**

I made my way to where my first class what, that had a campus tour a few weeks ago so finding my way around wasn't to hard. I walked into my first class of the day and made my way to the middle of the room. I made sure for at least the first day I would be early.

I sat in the middle so I wouldn't seem so eager to learn, and I didn't want to sit in the back because then I would be thought of to not want to learn at all. So the middle of the room seemed more than perfect. I organised all the things I thought I might need mostly just a note pad and pencil and the book for the class.

I watched as everyone started to make there way into the class. I let out a soft sigh hoping today wasn't going to take very long, _'I miss Marcy.. I wonder what she's doing.. I wonder if she's just as bored as me knowing she can't see me until we get home. Wait.. Is it bad to miss her this much? Is this normal?!' _My thoughts were interrupted by a book hitting the desk next to me, I turn to see who is rude enough to throw a book down on desk. Only to see a boy looking back at me smiling as he ran his hands through is short brown hair, "Excuse me but can you not just throw books down like that?" I said. Even though I said excuse me I made sure to sound more rude than kind. "Why do you care? Do you feel bad for the book?" He said as he sat down next to me. The smile was still stuck on his face. "No, just it was loud." I said as I looked forward again.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm Braco Suitor." He said as he offered me his hand to shake. I rolled my eyes, "Bubblegum." I said still not even bothering to look at him. I know was being super rude and I can't stand it but I know his type, rude at first then slowly starts to get nicer so you think you have found his soft spot. I'm not up for playing that game.

"Bubblegum? Wait, that's your name?" He said trying not to laugh. I glared at him, "It's my last name. Do you have a problem with that?" I said still glaring at him. Before he could reply the teacher came into the room and right away started his lecture.

* * *

><p>My day was half way over I was sitting in my car enjoying my vegetarian sandwich, and texting Marcy when there was a soft knock on my window. I turn to see Braco smiling softy at me as he waved. I rolled down my window, "What?" I said obviously annoyed.<p>

He gulbed then looked behind him, I could see a few guys giving him thumbs up. 'You've got to be kidding me right now?!' I thought to myself. He turned back and looked at me, "Would you... Like to go on a um... Date with me?" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I let out a soft sigh, "No Braco." he stood in almost shock as if he's never been told no before. "What why?" He said leaning closer to my car. "I'm happily in a relationship, Braco. Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to get to." I said as I rolled up my window and got out of my car. As i got my bags out of my car Braco grabbed onto my arm, "Come on Bonniebel, please." He said

"How did you know my-" I started but he pointed at my car door I had almost forgot above my car handle it said my first name. Why my father did that I will never know..

"Please Bonnie.." He said again. I quickly pulled away from him, "Its Bubblegum to you! And no! I told you I'm taken!" I began to walk away but again he grabbed my arm, "Come on he can't be that great." Braco said still smiling.

"It's not a he. It's a she and I love her. Now leave me alone." I said again escaping his grip and walking to my class.

**Marceline's point of view**

I sat in the very back of the room, _'Thank glob this is my last class' _I thought to myself as I pulled out my phone and started text Bonnie, "I miss you." I sent to her, which she quickly relied, "I miss you more."

I couldn't help but smile before I could sent anything back she sent me another message, "Well, I'm about to start heading home, I love you and can't wait to see you c:" I could hear people as they made their way into the class room so I quickly replied, "I love you more."

"Not possible."

"So possible."

"Call me when you are on your way home I want to talk to you until you get here." I didn't have time to reply back the teacher was already in the class room and I was in no mood to get called out on the first day.

As the teacher goes on and on about some crap that I had honestly stopped listening to about 20 minutes ago I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a girl with curly brown hair that was a little past her shoulders and had purple high lights.

"What?" I said trying not to sound to rude but just enough to show I wasn't in the best mood for being chatty. "Um like I was just like wondering where you like got that bracelet." She said her voice seemed deeper than most females. I looked down at my wrist to see what bracelet she was even talking about, I had almost forgot about it. It was the bracelet Kelia gave me for Christmas a few years back of our little joke band we had going on. I moved away before we could actually take off as a band but all we did was practice, well that and go to Mrs. T's amazing milkshake place.

"Oh, my friend made it for me. It's was our old band name." I said smiling at the memories of my old band mates and I hanging out, it was my second favorite group of people to be around. Even though they were more my 'style' I couldn't help but love going to Ladies ever weekend and watching movies, even though I would have picked way better movies it was some of the most fun making our own commentary.

"Like that's awesome! Like do you guys play shows? Me and my friends would like love to come see you play!" She said as she played with her hair. "Nah, I don't really play except at home." I said softly. "That's like too bad! Maybe like you could get the band back together for a show! I could like totally help you set up an amazing concert!" She said smiling, she was talking so much I hadn't even noticed that the teacher told us we could leave. I stood up I didn't even bother saying anything back to her I just walked away thinking of how great it would be to play again, well with my band.

I had made it to my car when I heard the clicking of someone's shoes. I turn to see the girl that had just been talking to me, "Like was that a no?" She said smiling weakly. "I'll think about it.." I went to say a name but remembered I didn't get one, "Linda." She started "Linda Sofia Powers. Like everyone calls me LSP because I **_hate_** the name Linda. Like do I look 80 years old?" I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm Marceline."

"Oh I know." She said winking at me before she walked towards her own car. _'Did she just flirt with me?'_ I couldn't help but laugh at my own thought. I got in my car and called Bonnie, hearing her voice as I drove home made my day even better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hey guys! Haven't posted a chapter since last year! Sorry for the wait! But! A chapter will be up tomorrow for all you amazing people! Now that I have full access to a computer at my home updates will come out way faster! Anyways, until next time :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Marceline's point of view**

I sit on the couch that sat in the living room, "It's so nice to be home!" I say as I look at Bonnie who is coming to join me with some hot chocolate in one hand and strawberry soda in the other. She sat down beside me and handed me my drink me as I put my arm around her and she cuddles into my side. I hear a soft sigh for satisfaction escape her lips, "So how was your day, Bonnie?" I said as I kiss the top of her head.

"Classes are boring; I missed you way too much." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Andaboyhitonme" She said quickly and very soft. "What was that?" I said leaning forward which caused her to move, I put my soda on the table in front of us then look back at her who isn't looking at me. _'I don't understand what's up with her..' _

"Can you repeat that? I didn't quit catch, well any of it." I said as I brought one of my hands up to meet her face and rubbed it softly. She smiled at this action and took another deep breath, "I got hit on by a boy today." She said looking down. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. I got closer to her cupping her face in my hands, "Really Bon? That's it? You scared me half to death! I thought something serious had happened." I said as I gave her a soft peck on the lips, she smiled at my reaction.

"I was worried!" She started as she moved from on the couch to my lap, "When we were still in high school you would get so mad when boys used to flirt with me! So I was even more worried about it happening and you weren't there!" She said as she put our foreheads together. "Bonniebel, I trust you. I know some people are going to hit on you, I mean have you seen yourself? You're beautiful! I could care less who looks at you, just I want them to know your mine." I said as I smiled widely.

She kisses me softly which I return. She pulls away, "Well for me on the other hand, I better not hear about anyone looking at you." She says with a giggle, "Oh no! I better tell everyone my girlfriend is crazy!" I said smiling at her.

"Crazy for you." She replies as she pulls me into another kiss this one started off soft and sweet but turned into something way different as Bonnie pulled on my bottom lip, after that it was pretty much all over, our tongs fought for dominance me winning of course I explored her mouth that at this point I knew like the back of my hand. I quickly pull away as I feel her unbuttoning my shirt. "Whoa, first you make a cheesy joke then you start trying to strip me! Calm down there tiger!" I said with a laugh. On the other hand she just gave me a devilish smile as she got up and started to pull her own shirt over her head as she made her way to the bed room. "I don't know about you but the bed is way more comfy when you are naked."

I could not believe my eyes out of all the times Bonnie being a tease she's never strip teased. I rubbed my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was real, I quickly get up and make my way to the room but before I even get there I see a white bra fly past the door. Followed by her shorts and then her underwear. "You coming in here or not Mar Mar?" she says using a ton of voice that ran chills down my spine. I slowly walk into the room and see nothing but an empty bed, "Bonnie?" I said softly before I felt slender arm wrap around me.

"Now, now you should know I'm not that easy." I could feel her warm breath on my neck. Her arms slowly made their way from my hips to the top of shirt as she started to unbutton it again. After she got to the last button it softly hit my floor, then she quickly pulled my tank top over my head. This was the first time Bonnie has been dominate in our sex life. I was honestly confused on what to do.. I could feel her place light kisses on my back, before I could react she quickly slid her hands down into my pants. I let out a loud gasp of both fear because I didn't expect that at all, and pleasure. Her hand couldn't really move much being I wear only skinny jeans, she wiggled her hands out and at this point I was done with the waiting. I look around and then I remember, she's naked.. An evil grin works its way onto my face. I quickly turn around pick Bonnie up bridle style of course; she let out a small scream as I did so. I sat her on the bed softly, my turn to do the teasing.

**Bonniebel's point of view**

I awoke to a blaring alarm; I let out a sigh as I leaned over and clicked the snooze button. What's ten more minutes going to do? I turn over and scoot closer to Marcy, that's when I remembered last night. I looked down to see that she and I both were still naked. I let out a sigh as I rose up, _'I should really go shower.' _ Before I could actual get up I felt a slender arm go around my waist, I look down to see Marcy looking up at me smiling. "Marcy come on I need to go shower." I said leaning down kissing her softly on the lips, "Well can I join you?" she said smiling devilishly at me. I escape her grip and make my way towards the bathroom, making sure my hips sway a little more than normal. "Is that a yes?" She says with a soft laugh, I look back at her before closing the door winking at her with a smile.

As I turn the water on I hear a soft knock on the door, "You can just come in babe." I said as I got into the shower and closed the glass door. I heard the bathroom door open, "Can I take you to school today?" Marcy says I could see her figure in the glass of the shower. Which I quickly opened and pulled her into the shower with me, "I would love for you too, but don't you have your own classes today?"

"I don't have classes on Tuesday, honey." She said as she handed me the shampoo. "What? Why didn't you tell me? I would have fixed it so we have a free day together!"

"Well! I'll take you on your free day and you take me on mine. We can at least eat lunch together on those days." She says kissing me softly.

Marcy get's out of the shower way before me, "Can you get me some clothes, babe?" I said as I washed the rest of the soup from my hair. My response was a simple "Mhmm."

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body as I dried my hair. I walked into our bedroom to see Marcy with her hair in a up and wearing her casual jeans and white shirt that had to hands making a pinky promise and around them lyrics from I'm assuming a song saying, "I said I would never let you go and I never did." And a big A Day To Remember above all that. I guess that's the name of the band or something. She was smiling at me as she laid across the bed with clothes sitting at the foot of the bed. I let out a soft giggle when I see the clothes she left out for me, a pair of skinny jeans and the band shirt she got me when we dated in high school. I only really wear it to sleep but she insets that I wear it at least for today. I get dressed and curl my hair. We quickly at and pretty much ran out the door.

We pull up to my school and I look over to Marcy, "What are you gonna do while I'm learning and stuffs?" I say as I trace her lips with my finger. "Well, listen to some music maybe drive arou-" I interrupt her by crashing my lips into hers. I pull away with a soft sigh, biting my lip wishing for more. She smiles at me, "I love you and I'll be here once you get done with-" Again I crash my lips into hers savoring the taste of her lips, this time she pulls away and I let out a sigh of disappointment. "At least let me finish my sentence!" She said with a laugh. "I love you more." I said as she softly rubbed my check. "Not possible." She says softly, "So possible." I say as I grabbed my bag and got out of her car.

I made my way to my normal seat in class I could tell I was slower today because most of the other students were already in their seats including Braco. I walked up and sat a seat away from him which didn't last long because he moved into the seat next to mine again. I paid him no mind as I pulled out my laptop and began to pull up my notes from the day before. There wasn't much on note taking from yesterday being it was the first day but I had to time to set up folders for every class. I was pulling my note book out of my bag when I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Braco smiling at me the same way he did the day before. "You look different today." He said looking over my wardrobe

"What do you mean?" I say forgetting how Marceline picked out my outfit for the day. "I mean yesterday it was all pink now you're in all black what happened?" he said like he was worried. "Just the shirt is black, and my girlfriend got me this shirt." I said, Braco went to say something else but just moved his mouth but no words could form. I stopped paying attention when I heard the teacher start talking.

**AN: Promise guys leading up to a plot at some point! I'll be posting another chapter on Monday. Hope you guys have a lovely weekend. Until next time :D**


End file.
